starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Lele Mj
750px Não quer que isso aconteça com suas edições? Não vandalize. Todas as mensagens postadas aqui serão respondidas na sua página de discussão. Olá, bem vindo(a) a Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigada por sua edição em Ficheiro:250px-JainaSolo EssentialAtlas.jpg. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Arth sidious (discussão) 16:59, Abril 8, 2010 Bem-vinda!!! (atrasado) Boa noite Srta. Lele ! Sou usuário Bafex Skywalker. Estive ausente, por motivo de força maior, da wiki durante praticamente um mês e meio. Junto com o nosso novo administrador Arth Sidious, estou tentando dar ainda mais conteúdo ao site, para chamar a atenção cada vez mais de fãs de Star Wars. Pouca gente sabe, mas esse site é o mais rico em conteúdo sobre a saga no Brasil (tem artigos que você não encontra nem na Wikipedia). Geralmente, quando temos um novo companheiro no site (nesse caso, companheira), eu sempre pergunto aonde achou o site, pois eu, quando tenho tempo, saio entrando nos fóruns e encontros de fãs de Star Wars e outros (animes, filmes, etc..)para divulgar o site. E entãoo, como conheceu o site? Ah! Outra pergunta: você está traduzindo do wookiepedia usando algum programa? Qual ? Os usuários daqui usam diferentes programas e, sinceramente, se você usa um está usando um dos melhores que já vi. Seria legal se todos usassem o mesmo programa, para manter um padrão... O seu artigo sobre sua maior fonte de inspiração no site Jacen Solo está tão legal que poderemos colocar como artigo destacado no dia 1º o que acha ? Estrei, a partir de hoje, tentando dar uma organizada nesta parte do site, pois alguns artigos destacados ficavam meses na home do site... Não se esqueça que temos uma comunidade no Orkut, caso você tenha interesse, é só entrar lá e participar (ela ainda está fraquinha fraquinha). Enfim, seja muito bem vinda. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, através da pagina de discussão ! Que a força esteja com a WIKI ! --Bafex Skywalker 23h56min de 27 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Reposta Boa tarde ! Infelizmente não sei lhe dizer sobre isso que perguntou...talvez o Arth Sidious (nosso adm) deva saber. Vou então colocar, na sexta-feira o artigo como artigo destacado. Vou agora fazer um resumo do artigo para deixar na home. Se caso você mesma queira fazer isso é só me avisar. Qualquer outra coisa pode perguntar. --Bafex Skywalker 18h24min de 28 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Menina, boa tarde. Coloquei o artigo destacado! Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a terminar o artigo. Coloquei o resumo também no Histórico > Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado/Histórico . Obrigado. --Bafex Skywalker 15h10min de 30 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Próximos Artigos Destacados + Edição Boa tarde! Que tal se colocarmos nos próximos artigos destacados os filmes da saga (um por semana, até metade de junho), já que todos eles estreiaram em Maio ? Vou "entrar de cabeça" no artigo da Jaina ok? Só me diz aonde você quer que eu comece... --Bafex Skywalker 15h08min de 4 de Maio de 2010 (UTC) Meu blog Olá Lele ! Consegui pegar nos meus arquivos alguma coisa (apenas em textos) sobre a Jaina. Ele está disponível todo em inglês no meu blog. Conta apenas sua biografia, nada mais, mas já é alguma coisa. Que a Força Esteja com Você Usuário: Bafex Skywalker Direto de Narr Shaddaa Userboxes Gostei da sua subpágina e quero informá-la de que estou usando três de suas userboxes, se não se incomodar eu agradeço (: Artigos Destacados Olá Lele. Precisamos manter a página inicial dessa Wiki sempre atualizada e por isso estou passando nas páginas de alguns usuários para que me ajudem na procura e classificação de artigos que podem ser destacados na homepage. Dê uma lida nas condições da página Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado e nomeie os artigos que você acha que são merecedores. É só digitar os nomes dos artigos na seção Nomeações de artigos destacados. A partir daí podemos todos discutir quais serão os próximos destaque. Muito obrigado --Arth sidious 23h26min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC). Slave I Opa, é episódio 21, acaba no 22, bem... Aurra Sing diz "Bossk, ativar Escravo I". —Cruelizion 18h11min de 19 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Infobox - Jedi Negros Estou querendo traduzir um artigo sobre um Jedi Negro, mas não encontrei nem um infobox para tais personagens... Por enquanto deixarei a infobox dos Sith, mas o que quero perguntar é se existe algum infobox para Jedi Negros? Imagens do TFU Eu achei no google :D, se você quiser eu ajudo com a imagem. —Cruelizion 15h41min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) *Tá difícil viu, BEM difícil. —Cruelizion 16h51min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Livro ou Novela ? Olá Lele Mj,fui olhar a pagina Jaina Solo (Belo Trabalho!!!) e vi que na seção aparições,a tradução dos livros está assim: English: Millennium Falcon (novel),Português Millennium Falcon (livro).Como na Wookieepedia é Millennium Falcon (novel),eu coloco Millennium Falcon (novela),e,para não haver conflito de edição,já que existem 2 páginas eu aconselho colocar novela (já que uma grande parte de paginas estão com o link novela).E como Jaina Solo é uma pagina sua,acho que eu deveria avisar. —Rafa323 23h13min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Agradecimentos Obrigado por recuperar o artigo e por me ensinar como fazê-lo. Abraços! Re: Traduzo ou não? Obrigado pelo elogio. Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu acho que tudo que pode ser traduzido, deve ser traduzido, com pouquíssimas excessões. Por exemplo, se um personagem se chamar "Dark Jack", acho que seu nome não deve ser traduzido para "Jack Negro", apenas se for seu apelido, como o nome deste lugar se chama the Crash (a Queda), acho que ele deve ser sim traduzido, mas não necessariamente como a Queda, você pode adaptá-lo, como eu fiz com o nome de uma gangue swoop no artigo da Noana Sowrs, traduzi "Hidden Beks" para "Beks Ocultos", mas também poderia traduzí-lo como "Beks Secretos" ou "Beks Misteriosos", em fim, traduza de forma que não soe estranho em português. Espero ter ajudado ^^ Nova Wiki... Olá, já ia ir embora da wiki pois com a nova wiki fica impossível de se digitar. Mas descobri que dá pra usar a antiga wiki, é só mudar o tema em suas preferências. Estou mandando isso para todos os users ativos, no caso de algum deixar a wiki por causa disto. --Rafa323 12h28min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) --De nada! Já estava pensando em deixar a wiki pra trás... --Rafa323 20h07min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Re: Predefinição:Emuso Tudo bem, obrigado por ter substituido as caixas de mensagem por mim. Adley! (fale comigo) Testando assinatura Lele Mj ('''Holoprojetor)' 15h03min de 13 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Sobre o tema da Wiki Nos últimos dias não tenho conseguido mudar o tema da Wiki para Monaco e tenho que usar o New Wikia Look ou o MonoBook (ambos são ruins). Isso está acontecendo com você também ou é só comigo? Por este motivo eu estou pensando em deixar a Star Wars Wiki =/ Adley! (fale comigo) Obrigado pela ajuda Vou tentar me acostumar e eu continuo sim com a mesma caixa de edição de antes, experimentei o Rich Text e também não gostei. O maior problema do novo tema é que eu fico perdido na hora de criar uma página ou olhar as últimas edições, mas estou descobrindo as coisas aos poucos. Obrigado pela ajuda. Adley! (fale comigo) Userboxes Olá '''Lele Mj' Li sua página sobre as userboxes e tenho uma dúvida: Quando eu crio uma userbox para mim, as vezes, aparece um } do lado e a userbox fica branca.Como resolvo isso? Thales César Artigo Destacado Ufa, finalmente mudaram o Artigo Destacado, já não aguentava mais a imagem daquele hutt...... Bem, tenho uma dúvida: Se um artigo já estiver pronto para ser considerado um Artigo Nomeado e já passou 5 semanas que o mesmo artigo está destacado, eu posso troca-lo se ninguém ainda não tiver trocado??? Thales César (discussão) 21h54min de 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Nome das Imagens Olá. Vi sua mensagem na minha pagina de discussão sobre o nome das imagens que eu coloquei aqui na wiki. Vou me lembrar de tirar a resolução de agora em diante. Obrigado pelo aviso! Conde Dookan 21h25min de 19 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Gostaria de ajudar como projeto de traduçao Infelizmente nao tenho muito tempo disponivel, pois estou realizando varios projetos relacionados a o Universo Star Wars mas sempre que for possivel irei fazer algumas traduçoes referentes as especies, com isso espero ajudar no que for preciso neste quesito. Página do PrAI Olá Lele Mj Eu criei a página do PrAI baseado na página do PrNOJ pois acredito que ainda vão haver outros projetos e acho interessante deixar as páginas um pouco "padronizadas". Mas eu mudarei o Layout da página caso não concorde com isso, afinal, foi você que criou as tabelas e predefinições da página. Quanto ao foco de abril do PrAI, eu acho que poderia ser o artigo sobre Yoda. O que acha? Thales César (discussão) 18h41min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Predefinição PrNOJ Olá de novo Lele Mj Não sei se é esse a intenção, mas a Predefinição:PrNOJ cobre toda a página que é adicionada. Caso esta não seja a intenção, seria bom você dar uma olhada, porque eu não sei muito desses negócios de Predefinições... Thales César (discussão) 23h23min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Falando de predefinições.......o que achou da predefinição que eu fiz para artigos que podem ser Fanon? Caaffs posso saber o porque tentam deletar minha historia sobre os Caaffs Fórum Olá Lele Mj Precisamos divulgar nosso fórum para novos editores a fim de incentiva-los a participar mais das atividades da wiki. Antes, nosso forum estava precário, estava todo em branco! Depois, eu coloquei o coloquei uma Creatorbox mas percebi, ao deixar umas mensagens, que não havia como os utilizadores poderiam encontrar minha mensagem. Quando arrumei o fórum da minha wiki, aproveitei para arrumar o fórum daqui também (que, aliás, ficou mais legal que o da minha wiki (Wiki Lego)). Concluindo, agora que já estamos mais concentrados nos projetos, poderiamos, colocar uma atalho lá na página principal, ou pedir pro Arth Sidious para atualizar as mensagens da comunidade, divulgando o fórum e os projetos também. O que acha? Thales César (discussão) 23h12min de 12 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) :Olá de novo, Lele Mj :Já falei com Arth e estou aguardando resposta. :Obrigado, fico feliz que tenha gostado da Wiki Lego e, já que tocou no assunto, você poderia me ajudar com uma predefinição lá? :Thales César (discussão) 23h29min de 13 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) ::Não há nada de errado com a predefinição, o que eu quero é a opção Hide, que aparece lá na predefinição da Brickpedia. Você sabe como colocar? ::Thales César (discussão) 00h56min de 15 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Página de Ajuda Olá Lele Mj Estive passando por umas páginas de usuários novos e percebi que alguns deles têm uma certa dificuldade em relação às predefinições. Não sei se aqui existe (pelo menos, eu nunca achei) uma página de ajuda que cite e explique todas as predefinições da Star Wars Wiki. A Wookieepedia e a Lego Wiki possuem tais páginas, seria uma boa se nós tivéssemos também, não? Eu avisarei ao Adley! sobre isso também. Aproveito para pedir para você deixar sua opinião sobre dois tópicos que eu abri lá no Fórum. Thales César (discussão) 21h28min de 29 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) :Ok, eu vou criar a página, mas avise os utilizadores mais experientes para me ajudarem com esta página de ajuda. :Thales César (discussão) 15h21min de 30 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) ::Criei a página de ajuda, mas está incompleta. Coloquei uma definição de predefinição que não sei se está correta, peço que corrija se não estiver. Se possível, ajude-me com esta página e peça pro Adley! nos ajudar. :Thales César (discussão) 21h49min de 12 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) : Guerras Clônicas WIKIMAZTER --> Sobre Star Wars Guerras Clônicas (2003) notei q tinha umas paginas sobre os capitulos q tavam sem conteudo (a partir do capitulo 3 da 1a Temporada em diante WIKIA - STAR WARS GUERRAS CLONICAS). Tem uns videos em ingles com os capitulos, pra kem souber traduzir: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THXg1PHO4kM Guerras Clônicas (2) : :@ LELE MJ --> Infelizmente meu Ingles é intermediario e nao muito melhor qo tradutores da web. : : FALTA DE TEMPO @ LELE MJ --> O problema é q tenho q fazer trabalhos e nao tenho muito tempo. é por isso q postei videos... pensei eu q tivesse alguem aí q soubesse Ingles fluente, mas parece q nao. E as paessoas q sabem Ingles cobram por isso. ninguem q sabe mesmo ta tao disposto a ajudar. mas posso tentar chamar outras pessoas pra tentar contribuir. nao conheço muita gente, mas sabe la... LEGENDAS @ LELE MJ --> Eu acho q baixei um arquivo de legenda (formato SRT; é lido por Bloco de notas, etc.) com tradução do 1o capitulo dakele q tava la em Ingles, mas nao lembro onde. Se eu achar o arquivo e o site onde tem eu posto aki. Esses arquivos a gente poe na mesma pasta do video aí as legendas aparecem na tela. -- postado por WIKIMAZTER (OFF LINE). : Re:Tentando voltar Olá, Lele Mj Há quanto tempo! Fico feliz que esteja tentando voltar pra cá. Estamos precisando de você aqui para nos ajudar, ainda mais com o número crescente de novos utilizadores. Falando nisso, obrigado por avisar LtNOWIS sobre a ausência de Arth sidious. Abri um tópico no fórum e falei com o Arth mas não obtive resposta. Eu ia avisar o LtNOWIS, mas ai minhas provas começaram e acabei não avisando. Mesmo assim, quem você acha que poderia ser este nosso novo administrador? Adley parece também estar inativo e eu acho que você e ele são os melhores candidatos ao cargo, se estiver interessada, é claro. De qualquer forma, seja bem-vinda de volta! Espero que você consiga terminar seus projetos e me ajude a guiar os novos wookieepedianos:) Thales César (discussão) 21h30min de 22 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Darth Andeddu Olá, Lele Mj!! Sou Ra98, e lhe peço que, se for possível, melhorar o artigo so Darth Andeddu, já tentei inúmeras vezes melhorar, só que prefiro a ajuda de alguém mais experiente. Atenciosamente Ra98. Adminship. I've made you an administrator. You now have the power to delete articles, view deleted articles, block people, protect and un-protect pages, and so forth. I gave it to you because you're the most active user currently, and because you asked. If you have any questions about those tools, feel free to ask me.-LtNOWIS 03h48min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrador Que pena, seria melhor se você fosse uma burocrata para, como você já havia dito, no futuro, nomear um sucessor ou algo assim. Porque, se você, por algum motivo, tenha que sair da wiki permanentemente ou por um tempo, voltaríamos para a mesma situação. E acho que a ideia que você expôs no fórum está correta. Tente argumentar com Lt para ver se ele te dá o direito de burocrata, ou, pelo menos, uma justificativa. Thales César (discussão) 17h44min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :Ok, entendo. É que quando eu percebi que precisávamos de um novo adim, eu tinha em mente um burocrata. Não precisava ser, necessariamente, eu, mas alguém experiente. Eu pedi para você pedir os direitos de burocrata para termos um burocrata ativo, e não porque eu também queria ser um adim (Aliás, eu não faço questão, mas tem coisas que eu queria fazer). Ajudarei você com páginas que eu editaria se fosse um adim, ao colocar conteúdo nas páginas de discussão. :Mesmo assim, seria conveniente se você pedisse os direitos de Burocrata. Não agora, mas posteriormente.:) :Thales César (discussão) 20h48min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :P.S.: Como assim, você vai criar um "cargo" de Moderador? Tem como fazer isso? Ensine-me! Páginas para editar Olá Lele Mj Eis aqui uma lista de páginas ideais para você editar (eu acrescentei conteúdo na página de discussão): *MediaWiki:Community-corner *MediaWiki:Common.js *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user São as principais. Eu já adicionei o possível conteúdo delas em suas páginas de discussão, é só dar uma olhada. Agora que finalmente temos uma adim ativa, poderemos tomas conta dessas peculiaridades da Wiki.:) Thales César (discussão) 17h12min de 30 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help! Olá Lele Mj! I am C-3PO, an admin of the German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia and the programmer of HotCat, our bot to update the interwiki links. Three months ago, our founder and webmaster wanted to give up our independence and moved to Wikia. All the other users and admins were against this move and we therefore decided to create our own wiki at www.jedipedia.net. Unfortunately, Wikia did not care that there now is an inactive wiki on Wikia and have changed all the German interwiki links to the Wikia version. We contacted Wookieepedia and they support our independence. After a unanimous discussion they created the template Interlang which gives them free choice over their interwiki partners. In the meantime, many other Star Wars wikis have also changed their interwiki links back to Jedipedia.net. However, since we want all Star Wars fans from all over the world to connect, we thought it would be best if all the other Star Wars wiki would have the same interwiki links as well. Therefore, I wanted to ask you what your opinion is and if you support implementing a similar template so you can still link to us (it would be great if you could discuss this with your users as well). We can use the HotCat bot to automatically update all of your articles (we have already done this on the English and Spanish wiki) so that there is not much work for you to do. The only thing you need to do is remember to use a new format for the interwiki links from now on. We would appreciate it if you support us and I will then give you more details on how to implement the template. Have a nice day, C-3P0 15h56min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) *Hi Lele Mj, thank you very much for supporting us! If you need any help with creating the template, we will of course offer any support we can. By the way, you also need to update two pages in the MediaWiki namespace: ** MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change the appearance of the template (see here for the code to copy & paste). ** MediaWiki:Monobook.js to make the template behave like interwiki links on the Monobook skin (see here for the code to copy & paste). *While you can of course update all 2,000 articles yourself, as I said, we have a bot that can automatically update all pages ;-). So if you want me to use the bot so you do not have that much work, just ask! Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 18h29min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) **I changed a small thing in your template because your Polish interwiki links (pl:) link to pl.starwars.wikia.com and not ossus.pl and therefore the German, French and Polish links were pointing to inactive wikis. Otherwise, great job! Everything is ready for the template, so I will start the bot as soon as possible. At the moment, the bot is currently updating the Dutch wiki but in about ten hours it should be done with that and it will update your wiki. Have a nice day, C-3P0 18h46min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Boa noite Lele Mj, I'm another user from Jedipedia and was just looking around a bit, when I noticed that the Jedipedia link on the Página principal is an old one from 2006, which is no longer available. You might want to change it from http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/wiki/index.php/Hauptseite to http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Jedipedia:Hauptseite, the actual domain. Greetings, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21h57min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) *Well, that was quick. Thank you :) Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 22h02min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) **Hello Lele Mj, I just wanted to let you know that our bot has finished updating all of your articles into the new format and that HotCat will of course continue to update the interwiki links over time, whenever a new article is written or a name is changed. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 16h48min de 3 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Projeto Star Wars Classic Olá Lele, prazer me chamo Priscilla, mas sou conhecida como Sith Mara Jade. Moro no Rio de Janeiro, sou web design e Faço parte da Staff do conselho jedi do rio de janeiro. Sou fã de Star Wars há muito tempo, porém nao só fã, mas conhecedora desse grande universo chamado star wars. E por muitos anos tento mover um grande projeto chamado Star Wars Classic. Ele se iniciou há anos atras, mas tem falta de apoio. Pórem hoje estou decidida a continua-lo. Star Wars classic, seria um site, como este wikia, porém mas organizado. O intuito inicial é trazer aos redatores e editores o reconhecimento devido pelo seu suado trabalho. sem contar que a topografia seria mais atrativa. Com patrocinios, quem sabe até uma remoneração aos criadores dos artigos. Estou disposta a arcar com todos os gastos do site. O projeto tem varias fazes inclindo quem sabe até um fã clube especificamente para internet. reunir o conteudo de sw para todos os brasileiros. Mas pra tudo isso eu preciso de uma equipe, li varios artigos seus e percebi que voce saca do negocio e estou recrutando gente para a cargos dentro da administraçao principal do projeto. Se estiver interessada, me mande um email e te explicarei melhor sobre o projeto. Meu email: sith.mara.jade@gmail.com Yoda Olá Lele Mj Recomendo que o artigo Yoda seja protegido para somente editores autenticados editem o artigo, devido aos índices recentes de vandalismo. Thales César (discussão) 02h00min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Adding GA and CA support for the Interlang template Olá Lele Mj! Nearly one month is over, and the Interlang template is working perfectly. Yesterday, Wookieepedia updated the Interlang template so that we can not only mark Featured Articles in other languages as such, but also Good and Comprehensive Articles. Languages with such an article are displayed with a small icon in the interwiki section. Unfortunately, in your wiki you still have the old version which only displays Featured Articles. For the better connection of all Star Wars wikis, all wikis should have the same Interlang template. Therefore, I wanted to ask you if you support adding the Good/Comprehensive Article support and if you could please update the following two MediaWiki files: *In MediaWiki:Common.css, add at the bottom of the file: /* Link FAs in other languages */ #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); } *In MediaWiki:Wikia.css, add at the bottom of the file: #p-lang li.GA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/df/InterwikiGA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } #p-lang li.CA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/InterwikiCA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } After you have done that, I will update the Interlang template and (possibly) run the HotCat bot to automatically add the Good/Comprehensive Article icons on all pages where needed. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 21h56min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) *Thank you very much for updating the MediaWiki files! I have now added GA/CA support for the Interlang template but it may take some more time until all icons are being shown. Have a nice day, C-3P0 12h39min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Nova Wiki Navigation Olá Lele Mj A Wikia disponibilizou a nova Wiki Navigation na página Especial:WikiFeatures. Eu já testei e ativei lá na Lego Wiki e recomendo que habilitemos ela aqui também. Caso concorde, também recomendo uma atualização do conteúdo da Wiki Navegation. Thales César (discussão) Está wiki está meio parada 14h05min de 15 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) :Pois é, eu também. Ficou legal a Wiki Navigation, mas tenho uma observação: Não é "Guerras Clônicas" ao invés de "Guerra dos Clones"? :Thales César (discussão) 20h10min de 17 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Burocrata... Olá Lele Mj Está me dando um "nervoso" sobre a questão do burocrata, sabe? Mesmo já tendo uma admin ativa (que já é um enorme alívio), ainda temo que possamos voltar para a situação anterior, caso você ou o LtNOWIS tenham que dar um tempo da wiki. Então, poderia pedir pro LtNOWIS para lhe dar os direitos de burocrata? Agora já faz um tempo desde que você ganhou os direitos de admin e já é conveniente fazer este pedido. Você pode argumentar que a comunidade concorda com este fato, que precisamos de um burocrata ativo para poder manter a wiki em ordem e, é claro, para escolher um "sucessor" caso necessário. E também, vai que o LtNOWIS decide desaparecer também, né? Pois é, se não se importar (e se suas provas já tiverem acabado), por favor, fale com o LtNOWIS sobre isso. Thales César (discussão) :D 22h38min de 24 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) : :| Never Mind :Thales César (discussão) 17h03min de 26 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Medalhas Olá Lele Mj Criei uma página de políticas das medalhas da Star Wars Wiki para evitar alguns problemas que elas poderiam causar. Por favor, quando tiver tempo, dê uma olhada e faça o que achar melhor, sim? Thales César (discussão) 03h57min de 30 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Quando eu ganho uma medalha, eu verifico e Especial:Mudanças recentes mas ainda não encontro nenhuma notificação de ganho de medalhas. Página perdida no espaço Olá Lele. Vasculhando no nosso baú de antiguidades da wiki, encontrei a seguinte página: Star Wars Wiki:Perguntas, Questões e mais Perguntas. Do meu ponte de vista, inventaram o fórum com o mesmo objetivo proposto nesta página. Então eu te pergunto: O devemos fazer com esta página cariosamente apelidada de PQP ? Thales César (discussão) 03h52min de 8 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) :Redirecionei a página para o fórum. :Thales César (discussão) 02h49min de 10 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Políticas Olá Lele. Estou agora criando nossas páginas de políticas. Naturalmente, isso deve ser feito em conjunto com a comunidade, ou, no mínimo, com os admins. Muito bem, gostaria de pedir uma ajuda para criar algumas políticas, sendo que algumas da Wookieepedia não poderão ser aplicadas aqui por motivos como falta de gente. Estou criando a política de vandalismo e de bloqueio, então por favor, dê uma olhada lá e altere o que acha que deve ser alterado ou discutido. Thales César (discussão) 02h49min de 10 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Eu usei sua mensagem contra vandalismo como exemplo de alerta à vândalos. Espero que não se importe. ;) Chat Oi, Faz um Favor, entra no chat, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa Daniel753 18h09min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Tradução de novo cabeçalho Olá Leles Eu gostei da tradução "A Princesa moleca". Para mim, ficou boa e bem natural. E gostei do jeito de me mandar uma mensagem. :P Thales César (discussão) 22h58min de 7 de Março de 2012 (UTC) Admin Olá Leles! Olha só...enquanto o estiver aqui, nós conseguimos manter a wiki em ordem. Se você se tornar semi-ativa, não há necessidade de um novo administrador. Além disso, você pode colocar a predefinição em sua página de usuário quando você tiver que estudar ou fazer alguma coisa que a mantenha fora da wiki por um tempo. Desta forma, será fácil sabermos quando você estará perto. Entretanto, se eu tiver que me ausentar da wiki (ou seja, me tornar semi-ativo também), acho que nesse caso deveríamos, sim, chamar um terceiro admin. Mas nada indica que isso vá acontecer tão cedo assim, então não se preocupe. Thales César (discussão) 00h48min de 19 de Março de 2012 (UTC) We want you 450px Recadinho para suas amigas, hehe ;) Δdley! 20px (comlink) Next year: Celebration Europe II Hi Lele Mj, Yesterday, they announced that the next Star Wars convention, the Celebration Europe II, is going to be held in Germany from June 26th-28th, 2013. For us at the German wiki Jedipedia, it is of course a great honor to have the convention in our country, and we definitely want to get a fan table there. Fortunately, the Celebration Europe is much closer than the Celebrations in the USA. Therefore, I wanted to ask you: Are you interested in going there as well? Of course, it is still very early and you probably do not yet have plans for next year. However, if you want to go there, you should definitely put the date in your calendar and plan your vacation so that you can be prepared for it. Can you please tell your other users, e.g. via a Sitenotice, about the convention, so that they can plan their calendar as well? Have a nice day, C-3P0 (discussão) 14h33min de 27 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)